A Very Laurwalk Story
by 2indra2
Summary: the story begins at the night at the last performance of Starship. (i'm really sorry for my bad English, i'm dutch you know.)
1. Chapter 1

A Very Laurwalk Story.

Im dutch and my English isn't very good but i hope you can read it.

_Chapter one._

_It's the last evening team starkid preforms Starship. _

_Joe, Brian and Joey are talking_

'Hey Joe' say Brian. "you are so dreamy since last night, what happened?"

"he?" Joe answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"that you're so dreamy since last night." Joey interferes with the conversation.

"oh, it's nothing" say Joe, yesterday I thought It's the last preforming tonight and that makes me a little sad.

"you're richt" Joey answer, "because you like it so much to walk around as a weird old man with a scar like Scar out the Lion King Walker? What's the real problem?"

Okay, if you don't tell her, it makes me such of a loser if…. "so it's a girl" Brian answer. Wait, let us guess, Ehhhh..

"Jaime?" say Joey. It's her isn't she?

"no, and this isn't a game!" answer Joe a bit angry.

"Okay but who is it?" Say Brian impatient.

"Okay, it's Lauren" Joe say. "what must I do? Tell her or let the fate choose?"

The question Joey and Brian haven't heard, they're looking with a stupid face to Joe.

"Lauren?" say Brian? "she is very nice and I understood your feeling but you are the big muscle boy and she is the petit but kick ass, but I also think you will be a good cople."

"yes, you guys will so awesome together" say Joey. "but you know you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

"No jokes Joey, this is serious." Say Joe. "Buy however, let's make an awesome show tonight!"

_Lauren, Julia and Jaime are in an other room making jokes and talking with each other._

_but that you gonna read in the next chapter._

_Indra_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lauren, Julia and Jaime are in an other room making jokes and talking with each other._

"Hé, Juls" say Lauren "Truth or dear?"

"ehh, truth." Say Julia.

"oké, what shall we do Jaime?" asks Lauren.

"ehhh... wait, let me think" answere Jaime. "ehhh... tell us who of the starkid boys would be the date with me and than who with lauren."

"why Always that kind of questions if we ask you something Jaime?" say Julia. "but I think that you and brian are a good couple if he didn't date Meredith.""what? Me and Brian?" say Jaime with a surpriced face."i'm curious who you will couple to Lauren!"

"Lauren isn't very difficult. Absolutely Joe!" say Julia.

"Joe? which Joe, Moses or Walker?" say Jaime before Lauren can ansewere.

"Walker!" say Julia. "Lauren and Moses? no way"

Lauren starts to blush. "Me and Walker?"

Julia Must laugh, "of course, Jaime say don't you think they will be awesome together?

Jaime starts to think. "Now you say so... Our strong muscle man with our petit but kick ass. you're richt! I'm gonna ship them! what's better Lo? Laurwalk our Joepez?"

Lauren doubts if she would tell her two friends that she's secredly a few days ago fauld in love with Joe. She dicides to say: "I think that..." Meredith comes in; "we're gonna eat. would you come?"

"yeh.. we will come"

_in the next chapter you will read what happens next._

_-Indra_


	3. Chapter 3

_All the Starkids come into a room with 3 big tables and one huge table with food. _

_the most starkids are there. Only Joe, Joey and Brian must come._

Jaime, Julia, Dylan, Joe Moses and Lauren are at one table.

Joe Moses and Julia are taking food.

Julia, Dylan and Lauren waiting for when the row is gone.

Julia and Dylan are in a conversation with each other.

Lauren is thinking… when she shall tell Jaime and Julia she's in love with Joe.

And more important, when she's gonna tell Joe!

The row is a bit lesser than before and Lauren dicite to get some food.

When she wanna stand up Joe, Joey and Brian come in.

She see Joe's face and falls almost into her chear.

Joey and Brian are directly running to the food.

Walker is looking for Lauren and when he found her they look in each other eyes.

At the same moment Dylan and Jaime's conversation is hard they ask for help at the other table.

Joe doubts not a moment and gonna sit next to Lauren.

Lauren stops with looking into his beautiful blue eyes and say nonchalant hé Walker.

Not the best opening she think and look away, scared for his reaction.

Walker don't think about how stupid Laurens opening is. Hé is happy that she say something to him. Before there comes a weird silence he say "hé Lopez" not the best answer he think.

They both don't know why there is such of weird ethos, when they are with friends they have a nice conversation. But now it's really weird.

Joe decides to talk to Lauren as he did a few days ago.

"How are you?" say he in hope of blessing.

"a little scared for tonight, filming night but for the rest I'm feeling good, and you Joe?" Lauren answer back, happy that they have a 'normal' conversation.

"I'm fine to, a little sad that this is the last performance, but fine." Say Joe. He say speedy after that; "and I like our roles to. I think Taz and Up are the nicest rules of the musical"

"Yes, I agree with that! They are so cute with each other!" whoops, did I said that aloud? Lauren thinks. It was just a well!

"did you know that there are people who ship Tup?" answer Joe.

"Seriously? Taz and Up? Taz is 16 and how old is up? 61?" say Lauren.

"You can't fool me with letters Lo." Say Dylan, he and Jaime are back.

The row is gone and Joe and Lauren stand up to get dinner.

The rest of the time before the show the starkids making jokes and laugh.

A minute before the show Walker and Lopez are backstage talking for a last time.

Lauren say a little scared to Joe: "hey Joe I wanna tell you that… I…"

The lights go out and the film comes.

"what would you tell?" asks Joe hopeful.

"Ehh, nothing" say Lauren. "I will tell it after the show."

like to see you at the next chapter.

- Indra


	4. Chapter 4

_The whole show was awesome. _

_Joe was thinking that Lauren is in love with him to and he grabbed her hips at the song 'hideous creatures'. Lauren was shocked and make a weird move. Joe was shocked when Lauren maked a weird move. But after the show that was forgotten._

"Hé guys, I wanna toast. The show was absolutely perfect!" say Julia half drunk.

"whooooo!" say all the Starkids, the most were drunk

There where only two who aren't, Lauren and Joe.

Joe thought Lauren was a little drunk so he said to himself; "it's now our never. Now she's gonna react fairest, and if she won't like it I can use the excuse that I'm drunk."

Joe and Lauren goes to the corner of the room, the rest is dancing.

"hé great show wasn't it?" Say Joe.

Lauren answer positive and Joe is a little flirting.

If Lauren's flirting a back they talk for a time.

When the music from Julia's I pod switch to another song of the playlist Joe asks Lauren to dance.

It's a slow number and Lauren didn't wait a second and get him to the dance floor.

At the end of the night everyone's going home.

Lauren and Joe are talking.

"Hé, Lauren. "Say Joe a little scared. "would you like to go out another time?"

"Yes, that sounds nice Walker!"

"but what would you say before show actually?" ask walker.

"that I really like you Walks" Lauren say

And then he did it, Joe give Lauren a kiss. Right after that he turns around and walk away.

They both went to home with a fervent feeling.

When Lauren comes home Julia runs directly run to her.

She throws Lauren on a seat.

"how was it?" She asks enthusiast.

"yéh, how was it!" Jaime comes out the badroom.

"what is Jaime doing here?" asks Lauren

"we saw you to and so I thought I come with Julia so I can ask you EVERYTHING!" Jaime say, no not say. Scream!

Lauren's month falls open… "I don't know where to begin." She say.

"what do you think of the begin?"

"Oké, before the show we talk to each other and after the show I would say that I really like him. But I forgot that and he starts to flirt, so I flirt back.

Everyone goes home and we stand there. He ask me if I like it to go out, I say yes I also say that I really like him.

After I could think about what I said he kissed me." Say Lauren speedy.

Super speedy, but Jaime and Julia have heard every word.

"yahhh, that's awesome!" say Julia. "and we gonna help you for your date of course aren't we Juls?" say Jaime before Lauren can answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lauren and Joe planned the next day a datum and a few days later the day broke on._

Jaime is trying to get Lauren in a dress.

"No Jaime, i'm not gonna wear that!" Say Lauren.

"but, but.. Why not?" say Jaime with a puppy face."you look so beautiful in that dress."

Lauren takes a seat. "cous i don't know what we're gonna do and i don't wanna be overdressed."

Jaime looks at the mountain of clothes she grapped out of the cupboard. "You're right" she say. "but wait, i know the perfect dress."

she runs to her room and came back with a dress. "try this." she say.

Lauren does it and she looks in the mirror. she saw a small girl with a light violet dress above her knee, on the dress were purple flowers.

it was perfect.

"now you're perfect." Jaime say. "to bad Julia can't see you. why she must go to her parents on this day?"

Lauren doesn't answer, she is looking at herself.

Perfect.

The bell rings and Lauren wakes up from her mirror image.

That would be Joe, she say. and she runs to the door.

When she open's the door Joe stands there.

First they both look to each other.

Joe wears a shirt with a tie.

than Joe breaks the silence and say "you look beautiful."

after a few compliments they go.

it shimmers if they are on a square.

Joe looks in a window but he don't see anyone.

"shit, they are closed." he say.

He is looking for an other place to eat but everything is closed.

"holy shit."he say.

Lauren sees Joe's desperate face and get sympathy, she say; "i know something. we can go home and watch a movie with a frozen pizza."

Joe looks at her. "ould you do that?" he say.

"yes ofcourse! i would." Lauren answere. "i think it will be very nice."

_Joe and Lauren went to Joe's house. _

"So here we are." Joe say. "i'm gonna get two pizza's in the oven, would you look for a movie?"

"yeh, i would" Lauren say back.

Lauren get a seat on the bank and when the pizza's are in the oven Joe get's a seat next to her.

" I really like this" say Joe.

"I like this to" say Lauren. "Is it weird that i'm dreaming the last time about our Starship musical?"

"no I don't think so." Say Joe "I have that to, it was a good time he say."

"I know something." say Joe. "let's watch the karate kid!"

"owww, Walker. you makes me laugh like no one else." Say Lauren.

Joe puts the karatekid one and Lauren crawls to Joe.

they watch the movie and have an little conversation about Jacky Chan.

But than they smells fire.

the pizza's are burning!

Joe get's the fire extinguisher and extinguisest the fire.

if the fire's out and they both sit its quiet.

Than Lauren starts to laugh and a few seconds later Joe to.

they can't stop laughing.

a few hours later they stops with laugh and lauren say; "let's go out of here. let's go to my house."

"I think that's a good idea. " joe say.

Ofcourse Lauren forgot the key.

they are Lucky that Jaime is home.

she is amazes when shee see them and if she let them in she asks what happend and why they smells like that.

"it's a long story." they say.

if they get some food they tell it Jaime and all the three must laugh. they have a nice evening together. Joe continues to sleep.


End file.
